


我不要你了

by CriusYu



Category: KR - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriusYu/pseuds/CriusYu





	我不要你了

05.

然而最后身为金主的他，却在某个适合来一炮的夜晚，被小情人吃干抹净了。

表面温柔乖巧的猫咪样都是骗人的。王俊凯根本就是老虎！还是那种技术一点也不好，但宝贝却大的处男虎！

王源被王俊凯翻了个面，被迫摆成上身贴床，屁股却高高撅起的羞耻体位。对方挤了满手的润滑剂给他扩张，大概因为经验不够，没掌握好量，弄得王源整个屁股都湿漉漉的，黏黏的直呼不舒服。身上冒出情动的汗水，身后又是密集的抽插，小金主彻底放弃了反攻的愿望，抱着枕头委屈的让对方轻一点，他怕疼。

王俊凯忍得也是满头大汗，手掌里的那两团软肉跟白面馒头一样又软又嫩，小金主还用那双满含泪水的大眼睛可怜巴巴的对着他闪啊闪的，简直是勾死人了！他心里又痒又急，覆上对方香软的小嘴亲了一会儿，大概这段时间和王源练习下来，吻技还是不错的。前面还哼哼着不舒服的某人，此刻立马乖乖伸出小舌头与他交缠在一起，吞不下的涎液顺着漂亮的唇角留下，香艳而情色，然后被他一一舔尽。

不过即使他已经很努力了，最后进去的时候，小金主仍是疼的呜呜大哭。第一次进入那么柔软紧致的地方，身下又是他最心爱的宝贝，王俊凯多少有点忍不住，这真的做起来，可比小说难控制多了！光是那么一夹，他都差点泄出来！幸好他耐力好，硬是忍住了。

东西太大，技术却不到家。小金主抓着被单的手指都泛白，感觉自己要被顶穿，疼的直呼：

“呜……不要了……我不要了……”

“乖，宝宝，就一会儿。很快就不疼了。昂。”王俊凯也心疼，一下下的吻着他的背脊，又去揉他的小小源，转移他的注意力。

小金主可生气了，可是他又没力气可以发脾气，只能一下又一下的抽泣，斗气的说：“不要了……我不要你了……混蛋！”

王俊凯也不恼，继续好脾气的哄着：“好好好……不要了不要了……嗯？是这吗？”

“唔！唔唔唔……”然后小金主的嘴就被堵住了，用他的嘴。

06.

王俊凯真是技术最差的情人了。

事后王源生气的躺在床上，喝着王俊凯亲手做的粥。对方不紧不慢的一口一口的喂给他，脸上尽是讨好的表情。这表情让王源看了有点惊讶。因为以前王俊凯虽然是他的情人，却是从来没有主动讨好过他的，这家伙可霸道了，不许他晚回家，不许他少吃饭，更不许他和其他人亲密接触，也就王源脾气好，才能忍受这样的情人。

但美人难得乖巧柔顺的模样让他心情大好，顿时不气了，就乖乖的张嘴喝粥。嘴角不小心沾到的，王俊凯也会主动凑过来舔掉，舌头舔着下唇坏笑的模样又坏又色气，搞得小金主又要不好意思的钻回被窝了。

“下午我还有一场戏要补拍，你乖乖待在家里，不许吃零食知道吗？要是处理文件，就让温姨给你送到房里，书房的椅子不够软，我过两天给你再换一个。”王俊凯用手指顺着王源从被窝中露出来的发丝，温声叮嘱道。

一听他要走，王源立马不高兴了！被子向下一拉，精致的小脸终于露了出来，微微上翘的唇角都委屈的往下了。他拉着对方的小拇指，不说话。

王俊凯露了虎牙：“不想我走？”

王源点点头。

王俊凯低头在他唇上亲了一口：“可是那是你砸钱下去才获得的角色啊。”就算是为了你，我也一定要好好演。

王源摇头：“没事。钱多，任性！”

几百万博君一笑，算个屁！

王俊凯低低笑了起来，手掌扶住对方的后颈，叹息着歪头又吻了上去，拇指抚在昨晚留下的红印上，眷恋的揉了又揉。


End file.
